Library Daze
by sassw14
Summary: Ginny and Cho have an eilicit affair. GW/CC, mentions of HP/GW. Fem/Fem


A/N Okay this in unbeta'd. I just found this again and thought I'd post it. This is female slash! Got it two girls together, though hopefully tastefully writing. My first ever….

Summary: Ginny and Cho have an elicit affair. PWP. GW/CC, Fem/Fem

Library Daze

"I need you." The words had been ringing in Ginny Weasley's head all day. The words pounding her head into submissive mess only able to dwell on one thin. One person. Her. This need had not been in her for long, these feelings new and unexplained only just surfaced to her consciences pushing past her barriers. They were so revealing and unbelievingly frustrating for her. She ran her hands across her forehead, slightly warm, delving into her mane of Weasley trademark hair and tugged angrily at her temples, hoping to escape the images. She had no luck.

Long tendrils of the darkest ebony brushed across a smoothly curved neck, lying against the pert dark nipple thrust highly in the air. An arching tan back and taunt stomach quivered in pleasure. Her hands against the fleshy hips looking at the demigoddess on the bed.

Long shapely calves against her back pressing painfully into her skin, heavy thighs wrapped around her head, matting her hair against her head, the damp curls invitingly rubbing against her nose, hiding the slit of inner heat.

Her tongue lapping at the swelled nub, thrusting inside. Her hands release the threshing hips unable to stay still herself and roughly caress the large thrusting breast, plucking each nipple eliciting a moan of pleasure so breathtakingly erotic she almost looses her control.

"Ginny… Merlin… please!" Ginny's nose back down, deep in the wet heat, her tongue thrusting again and again.

"Ginny! Ginny…" A hand slapped against her shoulder, wrenching her out of the day dreams. The bright green eyes of her boyfriend, Harry Potter assaulted her. She flushed, but wrapped her arms around him, taking comfort in his presence. She looked at the floor, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, Harry." She inhales the clean masculine scent of Harry, basking in his love. She doesn't need anything else, anyone else besides him. This faze would pass, everyone had thoughts like this… had moments of experimentation.

"Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you." She looked up to concentrate on only him, forcing away any thoughts but of him. He pulls out her chair and motions for her to sit, she is momentarily stunned when he walks to the other side of the table to sit down. He steeples he hands and give her a thoughtful look before beginning. But when she looked up her eyes are drawn to a familiar figure.

Cho Chang walked into the library her skirt hiked up well over the minimum length, white blouse unbuttoned enough the see the tops of her breasts enclosed in a black lacy bra. A Ravenclaw tie hanging loosely against her chest, robes thrown across one shoulder. The seventh year elicited many thoughts as she walked into the room, her eyes immediately finding those of the fifth year currently wrapping her arms around Harry. She smiled and winked before striding toward the library desk. Ginny forced herself to look away, not wanting to go down that road again. Harry she needs to think about Harry and what a good boyfriend he is. How much her family loves him, how easy he is to be around, how good of a friend he is. She forced a smile.

"Ginny, are you even listening to me?" Harry's voice leaked with frustration. Ginny nodded and placed her hand in Harry's larger one. The contact will bring he back from dreams and memories.

"Sorry, Snape has got a killer test coming up. I just can't concentrate on anything else right now for very long." Harry relaxes at her easy smile. As he begins to talk again a book falls to the floor catching her eyes once again. Cho bends at the waist to grab the book. Ginny groans as it becomes painfully obvious that Cho is not wearing undergarments. Madam Pince rushed out from the rows of books her shrill voice just above a whisper.

"Miss Chang oh Miss Chang, Dear you must remember you are in the library!" her voice trembled almost religiously on the word. "You cannot display yourself as such, I know dear I know dear you are a good girl you just forgot to pull the skirt down, right?" She at Cho's bag, her hands fluttering around her like a bird. "I know you must be wanting to study, go one dear." Cho smiled.

"Yes, Madam Pince. I had not realized my skirt was so short. I believe I might need a new one, this one also becoming so tight." Cho flounced her hair slightly before heading off. Madam Pince nodded to herself before almost screeching at a second year for writing in his Potions book.

"You see why I can't… I don't want to he… God I just don't know how to say this." Cho slips between the rows of books, unseen now by anyone but her. Harry lost in thoughts, in a world of his own misery no longer notices Ginny's attention slipping away from him.

Cho's fingers lightly trace her own breast, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle on the white cotton. She slips her fingers in and out between the buttons until her blouse is completely open. Ginny bites her lip as a wave of heat coils in her belly. She presses herself, discreetly under the table, against the chair, needed something physical. She silently moans as the edge of the chair catches just right.

Cho smiles as she unhooks the front claps of her bra allowing her breast freedom, her tie wrapped loosely against her breast the end almost to her belly button. Cho begins to massage herself eyes half lidded, head thrown back. Ginny presses herself harder against the chair and unwillingly thrusts lightly Once of Cho's hands leave the mounds of flesh to lightly skim downward until she is rubbing her opening against the cloth of her skirt, moaning in appreciation.

Ginny silenced herself when Cho began to rise her skirt higher completely baring her body. The Ravenclaw's begin to stroke, Ginny sneaks a hand down and mimics the action. One finger thrust deeply, a gasp erupts from Ginny. Cho's hands leave her body, her breathing ragged as she stands not bothering to cover herself and beckons to Ginny. Unable to stop herself, the red head stands on shaky legs.

"Where are you going? In thought you wanted to talk about this? Ginny?" Cho's face flashes in her mind, but she stops and eye brow at Harry. He swallows, but before he is able to speak Ginny shakes her head.

"I can't. I've been cheating on you with a girl." She glances at Cho's now warm smile. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Ginny wait! I'm gay!" Harry laughs as he says it, a great weight lifted off his shoulders. Ginny unable to hear anything, totally focused on Cho between the shelves blouse open, skirt hiked up, tie swinging between to perfect breasts.

"Cho." Ginny falls to her knees, one black brow rises at her.

"Took you long enough. Was Harry upset?" Cho dropped down to Ginny who than traces her neck, down her bared shoulders and across her breasts.

"I don't know. I don't care. How could you do that here? With so many people to see?" She presses herself against Cho, still fully clothed. Cho pushed back thrusting her hips, the two moan as chest presses against chest. Ginny snakes a hand down and thrusts a finger inside Cho wanted to feel the delicious heat.

"No one can see us. I cast a Notice Me Not Bubble." They kissed, thrusting tongue against thrusting tongue.

"That's good." Ginny breaks away and pushes Cho to the ground. "I need you, now."

End

Sept. 10, 2007


End file.
